Last Chance
by Tink Dust
Summary: Lily Evans hates James Potter to no end, but he is head over heels in love with her. Will things change by the end of the year? MWPP and others. R


A/N I own all of the characters that you DON'T know. All of the others belong to J.K. Rowling, and of course you all knew that.

_Just one chance is all I ever wanted _

_Just one time I'd like to win the game_

_From now on I'll take the chance if I can have it_

_Just one Just one_

Lily Evans stepped on to Platform 9 ¾. "_Last year at Hogwarts_," she thought with a sigh. Then a smile appeared on her face, "_Last year with James Potter_."

Lily Evans was a very beautiful girl. She was the one who stood out most, due to the face that she had red hair that flowed down to past her shoulders. She had creamy skin and was always flawless. She always had perfect grades and never wasted a moment when she could be studying. No one had ever understood why, but Lily felt that she didn't need to explain why she did what she did.

"Oh my gosh!" Lily turned around to see an excited blonde run toward her and hug her tightly. "Lily dear it's been so long!"

"Emma. You're. Killing. Me." Lily managed so squeeze out has her best friend kept a tight hold on her.

Emma Jennings was beautiful as well. She had blonde hair that went down to about her waist and she wore it up most of the time. She had fair, tan skin and made sure there was never anything wrong with it. She wasn't as smart as Lily, but she did well enough to pass and the teachers never complained. Emma didn't like to study as much as Lily did because she was usually off with a guy and wasn't seen until the next morning.

"Wow Lily, wow. James is gonna be all over you this year! More than ever," Emma cooed after letting her go.

"Thanks… Really."

James Potter walked down the corridor of the Hogwarts Express looking for the rest of the Marauders. "_I can't wait to see Lily again. She probably looks amazing. What am I saying? Of course she does…."_

James Potter was one of the most handsome guys at Hogwarts. Every girl wanted him, and nobody could blame them. He had messy brown hair that he could never get to stay in one place, gold rimed glasses, and an incredible body. He loved to play Quidditch and was captain of the Griffyndor team. James never really needed to study. Everything came natural to him when it came to schoolwork. He usually spent his time sneaking around the castle with his buddies. And he was head over heels in love with Lily Evans.

As he came to the last compartment, he heard one of his best friends cracking up.

"Prongs me boy!" Sirius Black shouted as James walked through the door.

Sirius Black was Hogwarts' player. He has gone out with at least every girl at Hogwarts. Sirius was gorgeous. He had black hair that was always jelled back, a perfect body, and deep blue eyes. No wonder all the girls feel for him. You would never catch him with a book. He never studied for anything, and barely paid attention in class, but was doing very well. Sirius was the one who always came up with pranks and loved getting in trouble and watching the expression on peoples facing when they became a victim.

"Hey Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail."

"Good to see you again, Prongs. Seen Lily yet?" Remus Lupin asked looking up from his book.

Remus Lupin was the only sensible one in the Marauders. He never really had as many girls as James or Sirius, but he was well known for his looks as well. He had sandy blonde hair that always fell down on his face, light blue eyes and a fair complexion. He was always reading and gained most of his knowledge from what he read. He wasn't like the rest of the people at Hogwarts, because of what had happened when he was younger when he was bitten by a werewolf. He was allowed to stay at the school, and when the full moon comes, he would go down the Shrieking Shack until early morning.

"Nah. I'm hoping I will soon though. Man she's-"

"Oy! What do we have here?" Sirius yelled interrupting James and motioning toward his robes. "Head Boy! Oh my! Do you guys know what this means?!"

"Of course!" Peter Pettigrew squeaked.

Peter Pettigrew was the last Marauder. People never really knew why he was chosen. He didn't offer anything compared to the others. He was short with blandish brownish hair that wasn't cut very well, and was always taken advantage of. He wasn't very bright and always got behind in his work, and attempted to copy from someone else who had done his or her. He hadn't gone out with many girls. Maybe one or two. They didn't really find him that appealing.

"Bloody hell this year's gonna be great!" Sirius cheered as he jumped for joy.

"Oh my gosh! Head Girl?! Congratulations Lil! You so deserve it!" Emma said once they had found a compartment for themselves.

"Thanks Em. I just hope I can handle this. What with Potter and his little gang."

"Don't worry. You'll set 'em straight."

"Well," Lily said while she stood up, "I've gotta go find the Head Boy. We've got a meeting with the Perfects. Toodles."

As Lily walked down the corridors of the train, she began to hear cheering coming from one of the compartments.

"_Most likely Black_," she thought to herself.

And of course, when she looked inside, there was Sirius Black and James Potter holding hands and spinning around the compartment.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Lily said while shaking her head.

"Ah. Mrs. Evans, good to see you. Whoa, looking hot, if I may say so myself," Sirius said as he had calmed himself down.

"Oh shut it, Black. What were you two doing anyway?"

"Just celebrating. Jamsie here is Head Boy and-"

"E-e-e-excuse me?!?!" Lily screamed that practically the whole train could hear.

Just then, Emma appeared at the door beside Lily. "What's wrong Lils? You yelled so loud the whole train probably heard you."

"Jennings. Look at you!" Sirius said with a wink. "The summer did you some good, eh?"

"Take a picture. It lasts longer Black," she glared at him as she sat down next to Remus.

"Gladly. Care to find a camera for me, my dear?"

"Okay." Lily piped in, "_you're_ Head Boy?! God this cannot be happening!!"

"Guess we're gonna be spending more time together, huh Evans?" James said with a grin.

"My life is hell," Lily whined. "Lets go Potter. Lets get this year over with."

"Hurry back Prongs. We still have to come up with a prank to welcome back the Slytherins," Sirius chimed as he sat down next to Emma and then was automatically pushed off the seat.

A/N

Mmmk! Hope you guys liked it.

SUGGESTIONS!! I would love to hear them and I need them too!

Reviewing makes me write faster and I will try and post the next chapter ASAP.

Sam 3


End file.
